The present invention relates to partitions of the type which are used to separate shelves for display cases or the like into distinct compartments. In particular, the following specification discloses a partition which can be easily attached to, or removed from, a display shelf.
A known type partition is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,019. The partition includes elongated portions having tabs, and the elongated portions are designed to be bent in order to permit insertion and removal of the partition from engagement with the diamond-shaped perforations of the shelf. In order to remove such a partition from the shelf it is generally necessary to hold the main body portion of the partition with one hand while the elongated portion is bent with the other hand to release the tabs from the perforations.